Abby
by mckono4ever
Summary: This is a prequel to the two stories so far in the Abby McGarrett series! Will be multi-chapter! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I shouldn't really be starting a multi-chapter story (too much school and stuff!) but I'm doing it anyway. So... I've had a few requests for a prequel to the two stories so far in the Abby McGarrett series. So here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Hawaii Five-0 characters from the show. I just play with them. A lot. Lol! :p**

A moan ripped through her body once more. She didn't feel a whole lot. It was distant. It didn't seem possible that this was happening. She was by herself in the hospital giving birth to a baby while its father was thousands of miles away. With one last push she felt relief. Then the cry of a baby filled the air. After that everything went blank.

•••••

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a normal day. Get up, run, swim, surf, shower, eat, go to work. But when he arrived at work he was shocked to see a face he recognized all to well standing in headquarters holding a baby. Danny stood next to her a shocked look on his face.

"Hello, Steve," the woman told her.

"Miranda, nice to uh see you," Steve stammered shocked at the fact that the woman was standing there.

"Would you like to meet your daughter, Steven?" she asked dead serious. Steve choked out a gasp.

"What?" he managed to ask.

"Our daughter. Abigail Mary McGarrett," Miranda told Steve and stepped toward him extending the bundle in her arms. Steve took a deep breath and stepped forward to except the child. He looked down at her face. His breath caught in his throat. The little girl was sleeping. Her soft features were relaxed. He smiled down at her. Her eyes opened and revealed his eyes. He felt himself getting choked up.

"Uh. Steve. You want to explain all this to me and possible Kono and Chin?" Danny spoke reminding Steve of his presence. He had been so absorbed in Miranda's appearance with his daughter he had forgotten about Danny and had failed to notice Chin and Kono appear behind him.

"Oh yeah. Miranda why don't you stay out here. You three can come into my office," Steve snapped out of it and handed the baby back to her. He strode toward his office with the team trailing behind. They entered the office and all took a seat. Finally Steve cleared his throat and began.

"About 10 years ago I was on leave from the Navy. I went home with some of my buddies because I refused to come see my dad. Danny I know you're going to get a kick out of this. My buddies lived in New Jersey. In fact they lived in the very same town you did. To be honest, when I visited with you almost a year ago I realized that the apartment you lived in when Grace was born was just down the street from my buddies house. Now that I think about I was staying with my buddies when Grace was born. Meaning we were less than a mile from each other. But anyway. It was love at first sight when I met Miranda. She had just turned 19 at the time. She was one of my friends' little sister. I skipped quite a few outings to the bar because she couldn't go. We started dating two weeks after meeting her. Three weeks later I was called back to duty. I hadn't seen her since then until Danny asked me to go to Jersey with him. So I looked her up. She was still living at the same address. She was rather bitter but I told her I loved her and "kissed her troubles away" so to speak. We were in such a hurry to be with each other after so long we forgot protection. So we just hoped for the best. And yeah so here she is. With out daughter," Steve explained. He ran a hand over his face when he finished. Oh god what was he going to do?

•••••

Miranda knew this was wrong. But she just couldn't do it. She took the note out of her bag and set it next to the baby carrier. Then she kissed her baby good bye. And left. She went outside and glanced at the Five-0 offices one last time and walked away. She climbed into the rented car and drove away from her daughter, the man she used to love, and a big chunk of her former life. She was ready to start over.

•••••

Kono was the only one who had noticed the woman glance at Steve's office before kissing her baby and leave. She couldn't believe the woman. How could she just do that?

"She's gone Steve," she whispered softly. Steve's head shot up to look at her. She pointed out at where they had left Miranda and Abby. He turned to look and found that she was right. He dashed to the window in time to see Miranda send one last look at the building before jumping in the car and driving away. He glanced at the baby carrier. This one small child would change his life forever.

**A/N: TBC! So how do you guys like it so far? Drop me a review! **

**Next chapter: cargument! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I had 25 minutes to do nothing so... This chapter: carguments and parties! **

**Disclaimer: I own Abby and Kono's relatives. Unfortunately not anyone else...**

_ 8 1/2 months later..._

"Why would I have a party? She won't remember it!" Steve asked confused.

"Of course she won't Steven! But it's just the way we humans do it! I know in the Army you're trained to show no emotion or whatever but come on! She's your daughter! You've gotta give her a first birthday party!" Danny told his partner. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sometimes Steve was so stupid.

"Navy, Danno," Steve spoke.

"Of course. I give you an important speech and all you catch is that I said Army instead of Navy," Danny said exasperated.

"I honestly see no reason to give her a party! I mean come on! When she's twenty five will she care if she had a first birthday party or not? No!" Steve just couldn't figure out what the point of a birthday party was. She would never remember it. Why would it matter then?

"That's it!" Danny said pulling out his phone. Steve arched an eyebrow. "Eyes on the road Steven. I don't plan to die today," Danny instructed and Steve did as he was told for once and focused on his driving. The occasional curious glances his way did not go unnoticed by Danny though. Danny held the phone up and they heard it ring.

"Hey Danny. Whats up?" Steve's eyebrows shot up again.

"Really Daniel? You called Kono?" he hissed.

"Boss I can hear you ya know," she said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way," he apologized.

"Apology excepted. Okay so seriously what's up? I seriously doubt you called me just so Steve can insult me and then apologize," Kono asked again.

"Well we need you to settle a little argument Kono," Danny began.

"Oh god. If I don't want to be involved I'm hanging up okay? Good," Kono told him without giving him time to answer. Last time she settled their argument she had to do extra paperwork for a month because neither were very happy with the end result.

"Okay. Now if you let me finish... Steven here thinks he doesn't need to give his daughter a first birthday party," Danny explained.

"What?! That's just wrong, brah. Of course you have to give her a party!" Kono couldn't believe this.

"I just can't see her caring in twenty years whether she had a party she can't remember or not!" Steve tried to explain.

"Of course she will! She will want pictures in her scrapbook! And she'll want to hear stories about what her ohana did on her first birthday! Of course you have to give her a party!" Kono explained.

"Fine! I give up! I'll give her a party!" Steve exclaimed in surrender.

"Thanks Kono," Danny told her sweetly.

"You're welcome Danno. Bye!" and with that she hung up. Danny's smug expression turned to one of surprise and mock anger. He swung his look to Steve. Steve's look had changed to Danny's smug expression now.

"What the hell? She has been hanging around you WAYYY too long now! Definitely need to get her away from you!" he told his partner who just kept smirking as he drove.

•••••

"How did I get talked into this?" Steve moaned as people piled into his backyard. Why in the world did he trust Kono when she said she knew just who to invite? From the looks of the people that kept mobbing his backyard, she had invited her whole family. Meaning the whole island. He didn't even know these people! A woman came up to him. He didn't know her. She must be closely related to Kono though. When she smiled at him her dimples were the same.

"Commander McGarrett? My name is Kali Kalakaua, Kono's mother. I just thought I'd introduce myself," she beamed. Steve couldn't help but swallow nervously. There was something about her that freaked him out. Perhaps it was that it seemed like she could see right into his soul? Or perhaps it was that she was Kono's mom, the one he'd heard so much about? Steve didn't really know which. But he pasted a smile on his face and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he told her. She waved and left him alone again. Steve was taken aback when she winked at him as she waltzed away.

"Steven? Will you please tell these people to stop speaking gibberish? I can't understand a word of what their saying!" Danny's voice came from beside him. He looked down at his partner who had a very annoyed expression on his face. He smiled.

"Danny theyre talking Hawaiian, not gibberish!" he laughed at Danny's scowling face.

"It's the same thing!" he assured Steve. Steve just rolled his eyes. The two watched as a tall burly Hawaiian man approached them.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized to Steve.

"Huh?" Steve was kind of confused. He had never met the guy before, so why would he be sorry?

"My little sister has a tendency to overplan and bake sometimes. Usually it happens after a break up with a boyfriend. Last time she broke up she made 10 dozen muffins. I'm not kidding," the man told them.

"Wait, Kono is your sister?" Danny seemed rather surprised.

"Yeah brah. She's ten months older than me. People used to think we were twins when we were born. My name is Kilo Kalakaua," he explained.

"Hey guys! I see you met my brother!" Kono said bounding up to them.

"And your mother," Steve told her. Both Kalakaua's looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry," Kono had a sneaky grin on her face that told him she wasn't sorry. Not at all.

"Oh boy," Kilo said seeing the same look Steve did.

"You wanna know something about her?" Kono asked him. Steve did not, in fact, want to know anything about the woman that had the same mischievous bad-ass look as her daughter.

"She was in the Navy," she grinned.

"Oh god. Must you tell them him story Kono?" Kilo laughed. Steve glanced over to make sure his daughter was still safe in the arms of Malia Kelly. She was, just as he knew she would be. And he just realized, Danny had snuck off sometime after Kono arrived. Huh, the man was pretty sneaky.

"Of course I have to tell them this story! It's mom's favorite brah!" she exclaimed.

"If you insist, them I must say good bye!" Kilo told them and high tailed it away from the two.

"Well forget him. Anyway...mom was in the Navy. One day in late June-" she was cut off by the alarmed cry of Malia.

"She's gone! Abby's gone!" everyone went into a frenzy. When Steve got everything back to normal he took a head count of everyone. Especially his team. He was very alarmed to find that while everything had gone crazy someone else had been taken. Now they had two missing people on their hands.

**A/N: HA! Like my cliffy? Now you have to wait until the nextANNY chapter to see who else is missing! Drop me a review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So most of you didnt like the cliffy too much. Sorry! It was the best idea though! Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize (sadly). **

When everything erupted into chaos Kono ran to where Malia was when she last saw her. She wasn't there anymore. Before she could blink a piece of cloth went over her mouth. She fought to not breathe. But she couldn't help it. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Steve's panicked face.

When she woke up, Kono immediately took in her surroundings. It looked to be some type of small cabin. There was nothing else in the room. The small window was barely big enough for her to put her hand through. It had bars over it anyway. The door was strong. It looked to be metal. That wasn't going to help. The rest of the small room was completely wood. Well, she was stuck. There was no way she would find a way out of here. She would just have to wait. Hopefully, they didn't have Abby too.

•••••

Steve McGarrett was panicking. For the first time in his life he was really panicking. His daughter was missing. And on top of that, so was Kono. Apparently Malia had set Abby down and turned to get the bottle Chin had for her. She turned around and Abby was gone. The kidnappers obviously were well planned professionals. Or else there was no way they'd be able to kidnap Abigail McGarrett _and_ Kono Kalakaua in _Steve McGarrett's_ backyard. Danny quickly realized what Steve had and took over.

"Okay everyone! Please calm down! I need everyone to leave. Please? If anyone did see anything out of the ordinary please come talk to either Chin or I. If you know nothing please head home. Five-0 will handle the situation!" he announced. Everyone did as they were asked. Kilo approached Danny.

"Detective Williams, I see what you see too. Kono is missing. After the call that Abby was gone I saw her run over there," he pointed to a spot on the other side of the lawn, "And then I turned to look at something. When I turned my head back she was gone. At first I thought maybe she had gone somewhere else but now I realize she too was taken," Kilo explained.

"Thanks Kilo. Can you show me the exact spot?" he asked. Kilo nodded and led the shorter man to a spot on the other side of the yard. Danny saw footprints and then drag marks. He glanced into the foliage that surrounded Steve's backyard. A strand of a bright blue shirt, like the one Kono was wearing, had been snagged and torn on a low branch. Danny looked over at Kilo. "Thanks again. Now unless you saw anything else, will you please go home?" Danny didn't try to sound annoyed. He really didn't. But it was kind of hard. Kilo nodded.

"Sure. Hey and, Danny, it's okay. I'm worried about her too," he gave the smaller man a sympathetic smile before turning to walk away.

"He's so sure of Kono. He's seen her go through all kinds of stuff most girls wouldn't. That's why he doesn't seem all that worried. Besides, he's much like his sister in that he's good at hiding his feelings," Chin's voice came from behind Danny. Danny turned to look at the man.

"What do you mean, more stuff? I mean I know about the surfing accident but you make it sound like there's more," Danny asked.

"When she was 15 she was kidnapped because some guy wanted to avenge his brother's death. Kono's dad had killed the guy's brother when he pulled a gun on him. Kono was so brave. She managed to escape and lead the cops back to where her kidnappers were holed up before they even realized she was gone. Another time a guy tried to rape her, fortunately she had been taking self defense lessons and managed to fight back. And win," Chin told him.

"That woman's power amazes me," Danny said in admiration. They heard a muffled cry from Steve's direction. They turned to look at him. He was looking at something in the tree. Danny and Chin went over to see what it was.

"If you ever want to see them again let Marcos free. Or else the cop dies first. Then the baby," Danny read out loud.

"Oh my god," Chin muttered. Well, 5-0 had a job to do. And they better get to work.

•••••

"You know, I've been thinking," the man pacing around the small room that Kono had been in began.

"I just feel the need to show McGarrett some revenge. I can't kill the kid. No, Marcus wouldn't want that. I think I'll kill you," the man turned and leveled Kono with an evil stare that made her quake on the inside with fear.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kono spat at him.

"Oh, but I will sweetheart," the man smiled and advanced on her. The guy was at least in his forties. He had graying dark hair. His skin was tanned. He was rather tall, but not very muscular looking. His dark eyes showed the need for revenge.

"I think I'll wait. If McGarrett hasn't let Marcus loose in 24 hours I'll kill you," the guy smiled and left Kono alone in her thoughts. The team had 24 hours. Or else she was dead. Scratch that, they had to rescue her in 24 hours or she was dead. Because he'd probably kill her even if Steve did let that Marcus guy out (which was doubtful, unless he wired him or gave him a microchip or something). Well, things were looking pretty bad for her. And that needed to change. And fast.

•••••

"Blake Whitman. 43 years old. He has a residence in Waikiki, but recently rented a small cabin out of town," Chin told Steve and Danny. They had found Marcus had an older brother. This guy hadn't planned this part out very well obviously. Because they caught him way too easy.

"Let's go guys. Maybe, we found Kono and Abby," Steve ordered and they prepared to go rescue the two captives.

•••••

"Well, they found us. Should be here any minute. I guess I'll have to shoot you. Sorry I have to do this," the man smiled at Kono. She swallowed hard. She had gone through a lot of stuff in her life. And it all came down to an amateur killer just wanting revenge. Well, this was a pleasant ending. She closed her eyes as he pulled out a gun. A single shot rang through the air.

**A/N: ha! I think that beat the last cliffy, yeah? Hope you're still enjoying! Let me know what you think! Probably only a few more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Still. *sigh***

She was surprised when she felt no pain. No bullet tearing through her body. No death. She dared to peek through an eyelid. She was relieved to find Steve standing there gun pointed at the spot where Kono had last seen her kidnapper's body. She opened her eyes fully and looked down. He lay on the floor bullet hole in his back. She looked up and made eye contact with Steve. He checked for a pulse.

"Blake Whitman is dead guys," Steve told Danny and Chin as they entered. Danny set to work untying Kono while Steve left, presumably to search for his daughter. He appeared not three minutes later. His face was pale.

"She's not here guys," he said simply. All three turned to look at their fearless leader. He was so afraid. But not for himself. For his daughter.

•••••

Steve was going to fall apart and Danny knew it. It had been twenty four hours since his daughter had disappeared and they didn't have a hint to where she was at. He sat in his office watching Steve rub his eyes for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. He got up and went into his friend's office.

"Steve listen to me. You need to rest. Please. Lie down on your couch. If we find something we'll let you know. But you need to at least relax for a while," Danny firmly told his partner. Steve normally would have argued. He even started to. But then he realized just how right Danny was. There was nothing he could do. He nodded.

"You're right Danno. Thanks," Steve nodded at his friend gratefully. Danny smiled and left the office. He went into his own office and looked for anything that would help them find Steve's missing daughter.

Kono knew she was missing something. She skimmed once more over the floor plans from the cabin. She had the feeling Abby was still in the cabin. There had to be something. Suddenly she spotted it. Two faint lines were marked on the floor of the main room. This could be it. She jumped up. She would have called the whole team but quickly spotted her boss asleep on his couch. She smiled. Danny had to have something to do with that. She went to her cousin's doorway.

"Chin, I think I have it. But I don't think we should wake Steve up. He's exhausted," she spoke softly and pointer over at her boss's office. Chin nodded his agreement.

"You're right. You and Danny go. I'll keep and eye on him," Chin told her. She smiled.

"Thanks cuz," she said and walked to Danny's office.

"I've got it Danny. I think I know where she's at. Chin is gonna stay and keep an eye on Steve since he's asleep. He told me to take you and go ahead," she told him. Danny was relieved. They may have found her.

Twenty minutes Danny pulled up in front of the cabin. He was actually driving his own car for once. It was kind of strange. He enjoyed it though. But Kono had yet to tell him what she had found. She hopped out of the car and slid her Kevlar on. Danny followed suit and together the two entered the building. Kono immediately went to one spot in the main room. She dropped to the floor and smiled with satisfaction. She pulled a board and a trap door lifted. Danny's mouth dropped open in surprise. She smiled at him and pulled a flashlight out of her pocket. Kono dropped to the floor of the room and Danny followed cautiously.

"Scared Danno?" she teased.

"Not too fond of dark cellars," he responded. They scanned the room. Kono apparently knew exactly what she was looking for. She soon spotted it. She went to a dirt wall and dug. Soon she brushed the dirt off of a hidden door victoriously. Again Danny was surprised.

"My grandma had something like this," Kono explained.

"They don't exactly have hidden basements and tunnels under buildings in Jersey," he joked half serious. She cautiously drew her gun and opened the heavy door. Danny followed suit. They went down the tunnel and Kono made a sudden right turn. Danny was surprised. Finally she stopped and opened another door. Inside the room was a woman. Next to her was Abigail McGarrett. They had found her.

"No! You can't have her!" she yelled at them.

"Lady listen, that's my friend's kid. She's his. You can't just take her from her daddy," Danny tried to explain.

"No! You can't! Blakey said I could have her! I always wanted a daughter! Instead I got Blake and Marcus," the woman was very obviously mentally sick. She had to be Mrs. Whitman, Marcus and Blake's mom. Danny was surprised to hear a soft voice start singing. He looked at Kono next to him. She was singing a lullaby in Hawaiian.

"No!" Mrs. Whitman yelled in tears. The song was obviously breaking her down. Kono continued. Her voice was sweet and melodious. It was beautiful and Danny took a minute to admire it.

"Fine! You can have her!" the woman yelled and handed Abby to Kono who smiled at her.

"Mrs. Whitman, it's all right. We will take you somewhere where they'll take good care of you," Kono told the woman. Danny was already dialing backup. Kono continued to comfort the woman until Danny was done.

"Okay let's get them outside," Kono told Danny. He nodded and guided the old woman behind Kono. To his surprise she didn't go back the way they had come. She turned the opposite way. After ten feet she turned left into an unseen stairway. She walked up the stairway and pushed a trap door open. Danny and Kono stepped out of the tunnel to see not one but two guns pointed at them.

**A/N: LOL! Who do you think it is? I know I'm mean. I love writing cliffy's though! They're fun! Drop me a review and let me know what ya think! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah okay. This is probably the second to the last chapter. Sad I know. But I had to close it up. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. But anyway... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Yet. Sadly. **

Steve McGarrett woke up to dead silence. He shot up and saw that Kono and Danny weren't in the office. Chin sat at his desk. Steve immediately strode out of his office and into Chin's.

"Where'd they go?" he demanded.

"To the cabin. Kono thinks she knows where Abby is at," Chin told Steve.

"And you let me sleep!?" he asked getting angry.

"Hey brah it was Kono's idea!" Chin told him holding his hands up in surrender.

"Let's go," Steve ordered and Chin followed him out the door.

Almost twenty minutes later they pulled up next to the Camaro.

"Oh! I know what she means! Duh!" Chin suddenly realized exactly what his cousin's thought was. He and Steve climbed out of the car and strapped on their Kevlar. Chin went around the building. Steve was a bit confused but followed anyway. He trusted the older man. Chin stopped about fifteen feet away from the cabin. He looked around. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for. He walked about five feet further to the right and dropped to his knees. Soon he uncovered a hidden door. Steve was shocked.

"Kono and I's grandma had something like this," Chin explained.

"That would be why she had the idea," Steve said with understanding. Chin nodded. They heard footsteps on the stairs beneath the trap door and both got ready. Who knew who was coming up?

As Kono Kalakaua stepped into the light to first thing she saw was two guns. In an instant she recognized the guns. She squinted against the sun and sure enough there stood Steve and Chin.

"Probably wouldn't be wise to shoot us," Kono teased.

"Hey, ya never know who it could have been," Steve defended them. Kono grinned at him.

"Yeah I know boss. Here's Abby," she told him. He smiled and took his daughter from Kono. Danny and Mrs. Whitman stood watching the scene. The old woman started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry," she kept muttering. Kono felt compassion for the woman. She had always wanted a daughter. Then she had some mental problems and her youngest son went to jail. After that her oldest son tries to free the youngest and gets her the daughter she's always wanted. Just to have the child yanked back away from her. It was a sad sorry, and Kono had to admit it.

"Thanks guys," Steve told his team a smile on his face and a tear in his eye as he held his daughter close to his heart. Even Danny was holding back tears at the sweet scene. Someone had finally figured out how to break Steve McGarrett. And it had nothing to do with ranting or shooting. Simply take the man's daughter and he'll change immediately.

"Come on team. Let's go home," Chin said finally. They all left a smile on their face and a tear in their eye.

** A/N: almost thought about just ending it here. But I decided I'd have to do one last chapter. The next chapter is...the second attempt of a birthday party! (minus Kono planning it!) Drop a review and let me know what you think! Remember reviews make my day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chap! Hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it! **

Steve grilled the steaks and watched his ohana. Kono sat with Abby on the beach building stuff with the sand. She would make a great mother one day, he mused. Danny and Chin sat relaxing in the chairs drinking beers and talking. Grace was walking along the beach picking up shells, most likely for the team's inspection later. He smiled. His ohana was all here. No need for a big party. No need for all of Kono and Chin's relatives. Just the team, Grace and Abby. That's all they would ever need.

"Steaks ready!" he yelled. He held back a laugh at the look Kono and Danny exchanged as they both shot up. Both lunged for where the table was. Chin rolled his eyes and picked up Abby. Grace followed him to where Kono and Danny were already eyeing each other. Steve brought the plate over to the table. He had barely pulled his hand away when Kono's hand shot at and grabbed the biggest steak. She set it on her plate and smirked at Danny.

"I win Danno," she said smugly.

"Shut up Kalakaua. No dessert for you," he told her.

"Don't know how that's gonna work Danno. After all she brought the dessert," Steve cut in (unwisely).

"Yeah Danno," Kono smirked.

"Shut up!" Danny said and pouted. Grace sat down next to him.

"Danno why are you acting like a three year old again?" she asked very innocent sounding. Danny's mouth dropped open. Grace turned to look at Kono and Steve snorted with laughter at the evil, mischievous look she and Kono exchanged. Danny looked at Steve.

"You put her up to that!" Danny accused Steve.

"Not me dude!" Steve said putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I bet it was Kono," Chin volunteered. Danny whirled on Kono.

"You!" he accused.

"Who me? Now come Danno, why would I do that?" she asked innocently.

"Because you like to do things to make me mad!" Danny told her.

"I thought that was Steve's job," she told him. It was Chin's turn to snort with laughter. Steve tried not to look entertained.

"True! It is Steven's job! But since you two apparently plot my demise behind my back then of course you like to do things like that too!" Danny explained. Grace was sitting there a small smirk on her face. The same smirk Steve had seen on Danny's face so many times when he was about to say something and make everyone realize he was right.

"Okay guys, we get it. Kono and Steve annoy Danno. Chin settles it and I say it's time to eat! Unless you want to keep arguing like five year olds? Because in that case then Abby, Uncle Chin and I will eat and you three can go elsewhere," Steve was right. Grace was just like her father. Danny turned to look at her. She smirked his smirk at him. He was speechless. Someone please record this, Daniel Williams was speechless.

"You just got told," Chin chuckled and helped himself to some food. Kono couldn't help but laugh too.

"Thank you Gracie. Now I can eat without Danno accusing me of things right and left," she said seriously.

"Oh come on!" Danny started but Grace's look stopped him. Steve snorted with amusement.

"Geez Grace can you teach me how to do that? Now that would be useful!" he asked the little girl. Danny shot him a glare which he promptly ignored.

"No Uncle Steve. It's a Williams thing!" she told him and started eating. Everyone shrugged. Abby's giggle was heard by everyone. Followed quickly by one word.

"Dan-o!" she said in her little kid voice. The whole team had to laugh. Even Danny couldn't help but have a good laugh. The first word Abby could say was Danno. Now that was something that would only happen to their ohana.

**A/N: did ya like the ending? I thought it was pretty funny myself! I had to stop myself from grinning foolishly this morning as I typed it. People probably thought I was crazy! Drop a review and let me know what ya thought! Anyone interested in more from the Abby series? Let me know! **


End file.
